Assumption
by Mistress Fluffy
Summary: Everyone knows what assuming does. Severus/Hermione Oneshot


Assumptions  
5/9/2010

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the thoughts in my head.

She stared at the old man in front of her and tried to think of what to say. He usually was a man of very few words but he had just unloaded a barrage of lethal sentences.

Tightening her hold on her wand she wished that she had the hate in her heart to do him bodily harm but could only manage a choked back sob. She turned around running from what he had said.

_It couldn't be true._

She ducked around a sharp corner in the castle that had become her home when she was a student.

_He's still alive._

She ran past students that were milling about in the great hall, down the stairs.

_He just went to capture a couple deatheaters._

The dungeons seemed more intimidating without the swish of black robes around the corner.

_Please be in your quarters. Please. Please. Please._

She came to a dead stop in front of his office door. Instead of being the polite friend she tried to be to him, she just opened the door heading straight for the door behind his desk, the one she knew lead to his private quarters.

_You'll be annoyed that I was rude. You'll be correcting papers and take your annoyance out on poor students. Please._

She took down his wards, turned the door and was greeted with an empty living room.

"Severus?"

No reply came.

"Severus…Please answer me."

She glanced at the empty chairs and couch, the book that she had just given him for his birthday lay on the side table. She touched the glass that still had Firewhiskey in it, wishing that it was still warm from where he had touched it.

_Where are you?_

She thought she heard a slight noise come from the one room she had never ventured in, the bedroom. Almost feeling panic, she started towards the door that was cracked open, her hand touched the smooth door and pushed softly.

"Severus?"

A muffled groan was her response.

She pushed harder and the sight that greeted her almost had her crying in happiness and in anger.

He was hungover. His long arm slung over his eyes, the bucket filled with vomit lay next to his bed and an empty bottle of whiskey on his nightstand. She stormed in, her wand still in her hand threw open the one window to let blinding light in.

"Ugghn."

She took his arm, threw off his covers and hissed at him, "You got drunk last night! Without telling anyone that you came back."

He cracked a bloodshot eye open to look at the fuming woman hovering over him. "Please refrain from yelling." And closed his eye.

She scowled and stormed at the cabinet she knew was filled with potions, taking two small vials that would sober him and rid him of the hangover plaguing him.

Taking the stopper out and opening his mouth, although he tried in vain to push her away, she forced him to take both potions.

In a few moments he sighed and motioned her to back up, he scratched and stretched before getting up from bed to glare at her. "Now, what is this intrusive visit pertain to?"

Hermione huffed, pointing her finger at his bare chest, "why would you not tell anyone that you had come safely back from capturing Deatheaters, after the massacre that was left? They thought you were dead." She started pacing, not able to look him in the eye, it was hard to be angry at him if she was being rational and looking at him.

He didn't know quite where this had come from but he sighed softly enough where she didn't hear.

"Granger."

She spun around, "I think since I'm seeing you half naked you can refrain from using my surname."

His brow shot up, "Oh really?" He glanced down at his bare chest and low slung bottoms, "Hermione, why are you in my private quarters without an invitation?"

She scowled at him fiercely, "I was informed by our esteemed Headmaster that you had failed to report back to him after your night excursions, which was the first time you have ever done so." She sighed, stepping closer to him, "leaving the assumption in the air that you..you…"

"Died?"

Her fists clenched, screwed her eyes up so tight she saw stars and could only think of that mad dash down to the dungeons when she had thought that. She was mortified that she embarrassed both herself and him in the process.

Being a man of very few words made this brief exchange hard for him, especially since he detested expressing his (he sneered mentally) feelings.

"Hermione," She unclenched her fists, barely opening one eye to look at him. "Never assume, especially concerning my welfare. If anything were to happen to me, I would make sure you would be the first to know."

Both eyes open, she could understand what he fought to actually say. But she would assuming, "and what exactly are you really saying?"

His tiny smile was enough for her, "Intelligent girl, friendships very often grow into love and in this case…" He let the thought hang in the air between them before stepping to her and taking her in his arms.

"Ah, I'll assume that you just declared your undying love for me, makes this moment so much more romantic." And laughing she reached up and pulled him in for a kiss.

A Severus/Hermione oneshot that I've been thinking about, hope you enjoyed.

Regards, Mistress Fluffy


End file.
